Teen Titans: Where is my Book?
by Yoruichi-Flash Godess
Summary: This story is about Beast Boy stealing Raven's book with Malchior inside :0 and beast Boy putting blonde dye in Starfire's hair. NOT I REPEAT NOT A STARFIRE X RAVEN STORY! I Don't Care if u tell me i Suck just review... NASA!:-D
1. Chapter 1

" BEAST BOY" Raven and Star Screamed at the top of there lungs. "He is So DEAD!", " Yes the he is!" Said Star with blond hair with green shinning eyes and star bolts in each hand. "So what happen to you two?" Ask Robin with a curios face " Beast Boy took my book ( The book with the dude inside ) !" Said Raven in a very mad voice. "So Star what did he do to you?" Robin asked in a kind voice "He put the blond DYE In The shampoo!" Star said in a unhappy voice…….. CRASH Beast Boy broke a lamp the two girls ran down the hall. "Please Don't KILL me !!!" Beast Boy said not holding the book!

"Where is my BOOK???" Raven said as her eyes turned Red.

"Jinx took it." Beast boy said with a black eye.


	2. Jinx what the heck are you doing!

Chapter 2: Jinx What Heck are you doing?

As Raven ran to Jinxroom and started to pounding on the door Star chasing Beast Boy with star bolts a round the titan tower.

"Star Have mercy on me" Best Boy Begged as he ran.

" Next the time think twice before you do some thing Stupid!" Star said as Robin tried to keep her back from Beast boy.

" JINXS!!", Raven said " Azarath Metrion Zynthios!!" Jinks door fell her room was filled with Unicorns as she was drinking Herbal Tea , " What the heck!" Star,,Beast boy, and Robin said.

"You are so DEAD TO ME !!!!!!" Raven said As her eyes turned red as blood!

" OOOOOO Scary and by the way I don't have your Stupid book!" Jinxs said in a kind tone.

" Than how has my book?" Raven said in a calm Tone.

"I think Terra has..... No, she selling Starfire to NASA........ oh great she going to Kill Me Now!!" Jinx said in a scared tone.

" The FRIEND TERRA SOLD ME To WHAT'S NASA?" Star said in a curious tone.

"No I Have feelings for her!!" Robin Shouted at the top of his lungs!

"Dude that is so not the time for that!!" Beast Boy said shaking his head,"Jinx just tell Raven where her book is ... I don't need another black eye today." Beast Boy Wailed as he begged Jinxs as all the Titans started to fight. Terra walked in with Ravens book in. she had a scared look on her face.

"My Book... Where is Malchoir?" Raven said frightened as she turned to Terra.

"Well you see I.." Terra said

"HELP!!!!!!!!!" Starfire screamed as NASA put a net over her.

"NO STAR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rodin screamed as he look at the sky.

"Dear sweet Raven!" Malchior said in the other net.

"Malchoir!!!! How did you get out?"Raven screamed as loud as she could.

"Yeah, about that..... heh heh....." Terra said shyly.

"Terra..."


	3. A Wizard!

**A WIZARD!**

Chapter 3

**Hi sorry I have 2 other story 2 write here is my next chapter I hop u like it! Again sorry and please review if u like it GOD BLESS U !**

As Terra and Jinx slip away from the worry group of teens. Terra ask in a quiet voice.

"So how is she?"

"It's a boy!"

"really how do u know?"

"I just do!"

"Wow I had no clue really!"

"I know …. Wait he's getting up!" Jinx said as Terra was helping him up. The white hair teen was gasping for air.

"Where did you come from!" Terra said

"Where am I?" he asked

"She ask you first!" jinx said as she hit him on the head

"OUCH!" he said in pain

"Ok what your name?" Terra ask impatiently

"Rorek of noll!" he said as the two girls fell down laughing there heads of

"What's a name like that?" Terra said as her face turned red from laughing

"Well I'll be going now!" Rorek said then as he was going out him and raven bumped in two each other.

"OUCH" they both said

"OMG WHAT the heck why is he Here!" Raven said as trigons eyes appeared

"Well I ummm Jinx let him out!" Terra said lying

"Ummm sorry I guess?" Jinx said making ravens herbal tea!

"Is that my Last pack of tea?" raven said

"Yep!" Terra said pushing jinx in front of raven

"Hehehehehe !" Raven said as she started two beat the crap out of her Rorek watch the two girls fight.

**Hey if you want more review! God bless have a great day!**


	4. NASA

**Chapter 4**

**Here is the next chapter. This one is in the NASA base. Please review.**

**I thought I should add Red X in this!**

**At the NASA Base!**

Starfire slowly open her eyes when she did she saw Malchior on the ground right next to her in her thoughts (should I kick him or not?... Yeah I'll kick him!) Star pulled her led then flexes her foot **1,2,3**

**WACK**

Malchior eyes shot opened as he cried in pain. "That's for using friend RAVEN!" Star said as she started laughing at malchior's pain.

"You Troq I should Kill you!" Mal said looking were she kicked him and then smiled devilishly at her.

"Two bad your in the chains of sorrow!" She said sticking her tongue out at him!

"Ok that's it!" Mal said breaking the chains

"The Crap!" She said as she put star bolts in her hands. Star bolts and magic was flying every where.

In about 10 min. 

A boy with blonde hair and on his shirt it had an X and a name tag that said "Xavier" on it. Walk in and Shouted "Break it up Its time for the test," he said he looked at star," Hello cutie!" he chuckles then taking the shocked Alien and the stupid fool in to the training room.

"Ok I want to see your strength!," he said winking at star," The game is bogged( I know that's not how you spell it sorry) ball and the first one out gets no food." Star and mal picks up the ball and starts chucking them at each other.

Star was out of ball she thought star bolts are round shape so star started to pound the crap out of Malchior. "Ok ok!" Xavier said looking impressed by her strength Then Mal yelled "TROQ." At Star …..

**At Titan Tower**

"You're the Jerks Brother!" Terra said in a shocked voice…

**Well I hope you like it please review! God Bless you!**


End file.
